Vehicle seat comfort has become increasingly important as passengers take longer trips. Providing air circulation in the seat can increase the comfort of passengers. In addition, as modern vehicle seating improves ergonomic support and temperature controls, air circulation and ventilation between the seated occupants and the seating assemblies is progressively developing to be more important.